edfandomcom-20200215-history
Read All About Ed
"Read All About Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds paper route is easy for them at first, but later too much for them. Plot It's early in the morning and Double D's got himself a paper round to save up for an electron microscope. Eddy is instantly lured by the prospect of earning money, imagining how much dough could be earned from 50 rounds! Tons of newspapers are duly dumped next morning upon Double D's home, however mornings are not Eddy's thing and he somehow manages to lie around sunbathing and dreaming of all the Jawbreakers they will soon be able to buy whilst his pals run themselves ragged delivering the news. Things could do with speeding up so Double D devises a machine to shoot the papers (or Ed) onto doorsteps at high velocity … however, it's only a matter of time before disaster - and summer rains - strike! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy' in his sleep: "Oh no, oh no, of course, who else?" the tissue box with both hands "I accept this award on behalf of myself." room starts shaking as if it's an earthquake ---- *'Ed': "Uh oh!" Kevin "Kevin, look out!" Kevin: "Huh? Whoa!" Kevin gets hit by a newspaper; knocking off his bike and sending him flying through the air Ed: Kevin gets hit with the newspaper "Nice shot." ---- *'Edd': threatened by a little yappy [[dog|lapdog]] "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo…" lapdog bites Double D's sock "Oh dear… NOT MY SOCKS! Aah! Get off!" ---- *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." rains again, then stops "Summer rains, you can never…" rains again "…predict them." raining "Summer rains!" Eddy: irritated "Double D!" truck backs up and dumps a mountain of newspapers on them Ed: beneath a mountain of newspapers "Hey look, my horoscope - 'new enterprise fails to meet expectations'. What's that mean?" ---- *'Eddy': "Ready, Double D?" Edd: "Yeah! I'm happy with it, Eddy!" Ed: Double D's hat "I'm happy with Eddy, too. Ooh… Does it work?" Eddy: Ed away "Don't touch it! Let's test it out!" Edd: "Good idea." ---- *'Edd & Eddy': testing the newspaper shooter "IT WORKS!" Ed: into the newspaper shooter "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" machine spits him out rolled up like a newspaper: "Oops." laughs Trivia/Goofs *When we see Rolf mowing Eddy's lawn, his teeth are white and clean, but in every other episode they are green. *When Ed is running past the houses and laughing, you can tell that every two or three houses are identical. *Ed's voice becomes less raspy and much lower-pitched in this episode, which he keeps that version of his new voice up for the rest of the series. *In the scene were Ed's feet break through his mattress, his eyebrow disappears. *In the beginning when Rolf is mowing Eddy's lawn, there is no fence around his yard. Instead, a sidewalk connects from Eddy's sliding door to the road pavement instead of the fences in front and the Lane behind the fences. *The newspaper shooter reappeared at "3 Squares and an Ed" at Edd's closet, but was still damaged in the same condition. *When Ed says "Okay" after Edd asks him to retrieve Eddy, Ed's mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy opens the blinds seeing Rolf mowing his lawn you will notice outside the window only the wheel is shown. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' Rolf is rather skilled with a tractor which is shown in future episodes. *This is one of the only episodes with a dog actually shown in it. *When Eddy and Edd were trying to catch Ed and stop the newspaper delivery machine from causing destruction, you can see in one shot Edd's socks disappeared and in another shot, they're back on. *We learn that Edd wakes up at about 4:35 A.M. to do his paper routes. *Edd's hat can be used as a shield, as seen when Edd and Eddy try to protect themselves from being hit by the barrage of newspapers flying out of control. *Sarah has only two lines in this episode, so does Jimmy. *Kevin doesn't really speak in this episode, but says "Huh?" before he got hit by the newspaper and "Whoa!" when he got hit by a newspaper. *Nazz, Jonny and the Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *When Ed stuck his head between his legs for a short second, you can hear him farting. *When Edd comes and before he said "Oh, let me solve our problems.", if you look closely, Ed's pants are back on from the last scene where he doen't have his pants on. *This is the first time, they actually try to get money in a way without any scams (by actually doing a job). Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? File:Sleeping.jpg|Eddy sleeping outside. File:Newspapers.jpg|"Eddy ordered too many papers." File:Eddy_falling.jpg|Eddy falling down without even noticing. File:Raae.jpg|Ed and Eddy look weird in this pic. Dog.jpg|The Dog File:Mad_dog.jpg|That's one mad dog. File:Pantsless ed.jpg|ED! Put some pants on!!! File:Edd6.jpg|"Oh let me solve our problem." File:Paper launcher.jpg|The Newspaper Launcher made by Edd. Oops!!.jpg|''The Ed Times'' Video Read All About Ed - Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes null Category:Episodes where scams failed